Inverters and buffers are often implemented with transistors and ensure that signal voltage levels are maintained to allow interconnected electronic components to properly interface and communicate with one another.
As electronic devices have evolved, the size of transistors has been reduced to save cost and to reduce the overall size of integrated circuits and other devices in which the transistors are implemented. In addition, voltage logic standards have also decreased to allow transistors to utilize less power and to support higher bus speeds, as less time is required to change between logic states utilizing lower voltages. In order to maintain backward compatibility, it is desirable for existing integrated circuits to implement transistors which support both existing low voltage logic standards and older high voltage logic standards. However, reducing transistor size also reduces the allowable gate-source, gate-drain, and source-drain voltages which may be applied to the transistor oxide without damaging the transistor or reducing the transistor's life. Furthermore, adding passive components (such as resistors) to an integrated circuit to reduce excessive voltage levels also increases the overall cost and size of the integrated circuit.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.